Hush Now Baby
by drunk.monkey
Summary: Jack's sister Michelle has gone missing and he has to take care of her daughter, but soon things go from moderatly ok to extremly annoying to dangerous. Can Jack endure parenthood? And save his sister and neice? Bad summary but I think its good...


"Hush now baby don't you cry

Rest your wings my butterfly

Peace will come to you in time

And I will sing to you this lullaby."

Her voice sang to the trembling child in her arms. Michelle looked in panic out at the window, down at the bolting people and the fire swallowing buildings in a smoky haze. The baby girl wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck, pressing her face in the crook of Michelle's neck. She could feel her daughters tears trickle down her neck and dampen her shirt. Emma clutched the back of her mother's shirt as screaming from the streets below reached her ears. The pair stood in the nursery, the door barricaded by a chair Michelle had propped there. Michelle stroked her baby girl's head and sang softly to her to try and drown out the screams below. Emma hiccupped and Michelle suddenly stopped singing to Emma, her head jerking towards the door. Forceful pounding was visible on it, the shadow of the strangers blocking the yellow light under the door. Michelle tore towards the closet and flung the door open, shoving the coats and numerous objects aside. She gently took Emma and set her on a ledge that would be hidden by the clothes. Michelle tenderly brushed aside a twirl of hair from Emma's wet cheeks and gently wiped away a tear under the little girl's eye.

"You know where to climb?" She whispered to Emma, who slowly nodded and pointed up. Michelle smiled and nodded,

"That's my girl; don't come out until you hear everyone is gone." Again Emma nodded, and they both jumped as the breaking of the doors wood startled them. Michelle kissed her baby's forehead and smiled,

"Wait for him. I love you." Michelle made to tear away from Emma but the girl reached out,

"MUMMY!" She screamed above the men's voices outside the rapidly breaking door. Michelle put a finger to her lips,

"Sssh my love, you must be quiet. Now get to safety." She commanded, pointing up to sweet Emma's escape hatch. But before she tore off, Michelle pulled a small ruby necklace off and put it around Emma, wrapping it twice so it would stay.

"Go!" Emma slowly made her way up, but ended up being pushed the rest of the way by Michelle.

Michelle tugged the hangers back in place and slammed the door halfway shut so Emma could escape. She crossed the floor and stopped at the window so it would seem that it was only her in the room. 'My baby, my sweet baby girl. You better take care of her you scallywag.' She thought, looking out the window indifferently as the pirates broke in and grabbed Michelle, grabbing both her arms and dragging her out of the room. She kicked wildly, her teeth grinding as she thrashed. One of the grubby men sneered at her, his greasy hair sticking to his neck and cheeks,

"You aint goin no where lass." She spat in his face and he scowled at her,

"You're gonna pay for that." Michelle raised her chin, bearing a striking resemblance to him,

"I seriously doubt that." She snapped.

Emma watched in horror and fear as the pirates broke in and bolted to her mom.

"NO!" She squealed, and then slapped her hands over her mouth, remembering that her mommy had wanted her to be quiet. She could see through a small crack in the wall and she watched her mother struggling against the big men. Emma gasped as one man came towards the closet and she pressed her body as close in the shadows as she could possibly get. 'Mommy told me to stay quiet.' She told herself, squeezing her eyes shut and hugging her knees to her chest. She could hear the door open and the clothes hangers scrapping away on the rail.

"Leave it!" A deep voice boomed across the way as Scruff, (A/N: Shut up! It was the first thing that came to mind!) pushed the clothes away. He sneered over his shoulder and sulked off, exiting with the fellow crewmembers. He could have sworn he heard a voice cry out in the closet…

He bolted in the empty house, his eyes wide as he noticed that not one lamp was lit in the gathering darkness. There was only one explanation, they had taken her. 'But what about Emma?' He raced up the stairs of the smaller house and reached the broken down door, jumping over the bits and pieces, wobbling a bit as he regained his balance. The small bed that was Emma's was overturned and the window was open, the curtains blowing in the wind. He paused, resting his finger on his chin in thought,

"Where the bloody hell did she say she might be?" He wondered aloud and his chocolate brown eyes rested on the closet door. He jogged to it and opened the door, craning his neck to see up the small hole. He tapped the ledge twice and waited. For once, fear crept in his heart as he didn't see her joyful expression up there.

Emma's head snapped up as she turned her fearful eyes to her hidey hole. She stopped as there was two taps and she crawled to the opening and her eyes peeped down through the hole,

"Uncle Jack!" She exclaimed, happiness filling her voice as she clumsily clambered down and leapt into his arms. Jack stumbled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Jack wasn't one to be fatherly; in fact he had never wanted to kids. It was too much of a responsibility, but Emma was an exception. She wasn't actually his, and she loved him like he was her father. That was the way Jack liked it, no ties. But he made a promise to Michelle that he would take care of Emma if anything happened to her.

A/N: Hey guys! Ok so review if you like it! Or if not….read something else…oh yeah and I don't own Pirates but I do own Michelle and Emma, and this is a different Michelle then in my other story…just kinda wanted to put that out there….OK BYE!


End file.
